Survivalist: Source/Chapter 1
SOS Call Joe begins to wake up from his bed, getting hungry. "I need something to eat," he remarked before looking into the food cabinet, seeing that he's out of food. "Might as well go check on that SOS call while I'm out." Joe says before proceeding to exit from the bunker. Joe walks outside to see a crippled green-eyed infected next to a broken down car. "Sir, are you alright?" Joe asks before seeing that it's decaying. "What the....." Joe says before getting surprised by another green-eyed infected. He grabs a large rock from on the ground and proceeds to bash it into the infected's head. He begins to give the crippled infected a merciful end before scavenging a pistol and some ammo and bandages from its corpse. As Joe walks around the seemingly abandoned town of Dejado, his walkie talkie goes off; it's the woman from the SOS call the day before. "Hey! You outside of the building I'm in! I'm trapped inside of a building and I'm out of water. I can't get out; I'm injured and can't move much. Could you go and find my sister? She has the keys." The woman asks Joe a favor. Joe agrees reluctantly. He searches around the back alleyways just before seeing a red-eyed infected chained up to a water tower with it's. Joe finds a knife on the ground and puts the infected down. He sees a pair of keys on it and returns to the building, freeing the trapped woman. The woman introduces herself to Joe as Alice as she's drinking a bottle of water that he gave to her, explaining that her sister, Rosetta, was supposed to have gone to Sienna to get her more insulin. She confesses to lying about being injured but says that she is unable to travel until she can get more insulin. She explains the start of the apocalypse to Joe just before he agrees to carry her to Sienna. Joe and Alice begin to arrive at Sienna just as they come across a wall and a gate blocking their way. "Fuck.......looters...." Alice begins to panic just as the gate opens; 4 survivors walks towards them. "What are your business here?" The ringleader asks, holding a bag of medical supplies. "I need insulin." Alice answers. "Isham, what should we do?" The woman asks Isham. "Mara, she'll get the insulin stock. We don't have anyone diabetic around here. Jack and Todd, go out and make sure that no one was following them." Isham answers just as Joe brings Alice into an empty house. A few hours goes by just as Joe and Alice begins to look outside the window of their temporary house, seeing Todd crying. "I wonder what he's crying about it." Alice says to Joe. "Let's check it out." Joe says just before they leave their temporary house to check on Todd. "What's the matter?" Alice asks Todd. "I couldn't......put her down......my wife......" Todd answers, crying. "I'll be willing to give her mercy. Tell me where she's at." Joe says to Todd. "I'll show you." Todd says. Todd brings Joe outside the safe area of Sienna to an abandoned shack with Todd's infected wife seen through the windows. Todd hands Joe his sniper rifle. "Do it quick before the sound attracts any infected to us." Todd begs just as Joe pulls the trigger. Isham begins to look as an infected appears within the Sienna Community. "Holy fuck!" Isham says before several more appears. "Everyone, get the fuck out of here!" Jack shouts just as Mara and Alice arrives. "Where's Joe and Todd?" Mara asks just before Alice answers her question. Just as Joe and Todd begins to approach the Sienna Community, they hear gunshots following the community's alarm system. "Oh no!" Todd yells just as Isham and the three others exits from the community. "Let's head to the old gunshop. We'll need to restock on our ammo. Sienna is no longer safe and the others are dead." Isham says to the rest of the survivors. Meanwhile, a man with a cowboy hat starts to walk towards the bunker. "Interesting." The man, whose name is revealed by his notebook as Daniel Krueger, begins to add an entry of the bunker into his notebook. Cast *Joe Wheeler *Alice Ivers *Isham Seely *Mara Cleveland *Jack Anderson *Todd Harrison *Daniel Krueger *Rosetta Ivers (Zombified) *Mary Harrison (Zombified) Deaths *Rosetta Ivers (Zombified) *Mary Harrison (Zombified) *Several unnamed Sienna Community residents (Confirmed Fates)